Dark Cloud ToD: Phoenixian Dreams!
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: The Dark Cloud ToD has risen once again! Be sure to read, and leave some dares if you want! Now with 50% more butter! Update: PLEASE SEND ALL DARES/TRUTHS VIA PM THANK YOU!
1. WE'RE BACKKKKKK

There was a rather cozy cabin located on a hill. It had a simple red roof, blue painted walls, and simple windows in the front and sides. Inside the house, a black haired, light skinned girl was dancing around, her blue dress flowing as she danced, her shoes barely on the floor for seconds at a time. Her eyes were closed as she was in her own little world. She was humming softly to herself, smiling as she did so.

The door to the cabin slowly creaked open, a gray hooded person walking into the room, a snarling wolf sprayed across his chest. He walked slowly into the room, his gray cargo pants and black sneakers slowly leading him to Chiio, watching her as she danced. He lowered his hood, his brown hair shining with the light, his brown eyes staring at her, a small ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Chiio." He said softly, to no effect. "Chiio.." He repeated, slightly louder, still earning no response from the girl. "Chiio!" He said loudly, Chiio squeaking.

"Oh.." She said, pulling out a pair of earphones from her ears. "Hi Lance." She gave him a warm hug. "Glad to see I'm not the only one here." She giggled.

"Hm..Where is everyone? This better not be a big waste of time." Chiio wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lance, don't be so grumpy." She giggled, gently pecking his cheek. "Just try to enjoy yourself for once."

"Fine.." He mumbled, shuffling his feet. A soft pop filled the room, followed by a loud gunshot.

"Goddamn it." A voice mumbled, coughing followed afterwards. "Need to remember to put the damn safety on." Slowly, the only closet in the room swung open, revealing a black haired boy, wearing a full set of bullet proof armor, camouflage pants, and a camouflage hat, smoke billowing out from behind him.

"Hello there JJ." Chiio said, waving at him .

"Hey." He waved back, a look of confusion on his face. "Why aren't you all in the Truth or Dare room already?"

"We don't know where it is." Lance replied, scoffing. "Is it down some long hallway like last time?"

"Uh, no..." JJ said, moving the clothes out of the closet. "You just need to go inside a box."

"...What?"

"Yeah, just put your feet inside this cardboard box," he said, showing both of them the cardboard box hidden near the back of the closet, "and you're teleported there."

"Are you serious? Then what's the point of having a house here in the middle of nowhere?"

"The house is meant to be a sort of lobby before the actual room. " JJ shrugged. "Don't blame me, I didn't make this stuff. " Chiio looked at JJ for a second, before noticing a pink device attached to his right sleeve.

"JJ, what's that? I didn't see you wearing that in the last ToD."

"Oh, it's a shield generator. " He said, pressing a button on it, a golden aura surrounding him. "It shields me from some things, but it can only absorb so much damage before it needs to recharge."

"Why would you need that when you're already wearing bullet proof armor?" Lance asked.

"For anything that's not a bullet." He said blankly. "Come on, we're waiting for you." He said, placing both of his feet inside the box, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I swear to god, Wanderer's on some form of crack." Lance said, shaking his head. "First a hallway with limitless doors, now a goddamn box."

"Be nice. "Chiio said playfully.

"Grr..." He said, shaking his head. "Fine. Let's get this over with already." He stared at the small cardboard box, placing both of his feet inside it, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

With a loud thud, Lance landed on some white tile head first. He let out a groan, mumbling some profanities under his breath.

"Couldn't even put a damn mattress or something?" He slowly got back on his feet, noticing a mattress a few feet away from him. "Huh? Did JJ move it?" He noticed a small orange fox near the mattress, its tail wagging. Shaking his head, he moved the mattress back into place, before turning his attention to the small orange fox.

"Hm, did this ugly thing move it?" He stared at the fox, which stared back, before it jumped into the air and scratched his face with its claws, leaving 3 scratches along Lance's face. It stuck its tongue out, before quickly fleeing. "Gah! Stupid fox."A aura of fire surrounded his right hand, the aura growing larger and larger, before it materialized into a fire red blade with a a golden wolf's head as a hilt.

"Oof." Chiio said, as she landed on the mattress. "Lance, you've been here for 5 seconds and already have your sword out. What happened?"

"A stupid fox scratched my face, that's what happened."

"A what? A fox?" The orange fox quickly ran towards her, hiding behind her. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"That thing is not cute." He mumbled, holding his sword to the fox's face, it whimpering. "He's a menace."

"Lance!" She said, pushing the sword away. "Don't hurt the little guy."

"Grr..." He growled, his sword vanishing into a puff of fire. "Fine, whatever/" Chiio petted the fox, as Lance shuffled his feet.

"Uh, why are you guys waiting out in the hallway..?" A voice asked, a boy peeking from a brown door. He walked out from behind the door, and closed it shut behind him. He stared at both Chiio and Lance, his white hair barely visible in the pure white hallway, his green eyes shining bright, and his rather bright green shirt hurting Lance's eyes a bit.

"Hi Wanderer!" Chiio cheered.

"Hello!"

"Hey stupid." Lance mumbled.

"Quiet you. Anyhow, why the hell are you guys waiting in the hallway..? We've been waiting for you for a bit of a while." Wanderer said, looking around the hallway, spotting the orange fox. "Oh, Fox is giving you guys trouble?"

"Why would you name a fox Fox?" Lance asked aloud. "That's like naming a dog Dog."

"...That's Fox, the cohost.."

"Fox?" Chiio said, looking at the fox, who wagged his tail and nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know he had a animal form...?" Wanderer said, scratching his head. "I mean, he didn't show it off a lot in the last ToD, but he had a freaking animal form. He's a bit more of a troll in that form, causing a bit of mayhem for everyone."

"Fox normally didn't cause trouble in the last ToD, did he?" Chiio asked.

"Well no, but he has two different personalities now." Wanderer said. "He has a mischievous and innocent personality as a fox, and a shy and nice personality as a person, with a tad bit of curiosity."

"Oh...Why don't we have animal forms?"

"You guys never asked for them. " Wanderer shrugged. "Anyhow, get in here!" He said, opening the brown door wide, revealing...

White. Nothing but a pure white room, with a single red table in the center.

"Uh..Is this room not finished yet or..?"

"Nope, it's finished."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lance groaned, placing his head in his hands. "You couldn't be the least bit creative, could you?"

"What?"

"This room's just a pure white room with a table in it for god's sake! Is this really where the dares and such are going to take place?"

"I don't see an issue with it..."

"Well let's see. There's absolutely nothing anywhere except for that table. No place to sit, eat, not even some goddamn beds." Wanderer rolled his eyes, before placing his hands on the floor, two beds rising up from the white tile, one red and one blue.

"This white room allows me to summon and change the room as I see fit." Wanderer said, doors randomly popping out of the ground. "I can change the room and anything in it easily, with very little focus being taken away from the actual dares themselves." He clapped his hands, the beds and doors vanishing in a instant. "I can do a lot more in this room then I could have ever attempted in the old ToD room."

"Well what about beds? Places for us to sleep?" Wanderer pointed to the table in the center, a red door materializing on it.

"Just go in there and you'll be in the cohost quarters." Wanderer shrugged again. "I don't see an issue with this room."

"It's incredibly boring and uninspired."

"It's dynamic and allows a lot more changes to be made at will."

"Whatever...Where the hell is the cast, or even JJ for that matter?"

"In a cryotube room." Wanderer said, pulling some papers out of his pockets. "I need to rework on the personality of the cast, due to last ToD where they were mostly meat statues.."

"So, what's the plan this time around Wanderer?" Chiio asked. "Are things going to repeat, or..?"

"Basically, this new ToD will be sixty percent story, and forty percent Truth or Dare. Each of the characters in this story will have mini stories with them, which also allows me to continue writing this story even when there are no dares present. That includes you and Lance's romance story, as well as backstories and more."

"What about dares?" Lance asked. "Are those going to change?"

"Not entirely. I'll just add a bit more background to them, like what other characters think/doing/talking or whatever. Most of the dares in the last ToD were do it and it's over. I wanted to add a bit of a more, lively feel to it."

"So, what's the point of this chapter?" Lance asked again. "I mean, was it literally a waste of time for us to show up?"

"It's a introduction to all things new. If you don't read the introduction, don't blame me if you have no idea what the hell's going on...Although to be fair, it's probably still going to be like that. The actual ToD starts next chapter, with Yellow 14 making a appearance."

"Wait...what?" chiio said. "Yellow? He's going to be here."

"Yep."

"How'd you get him to agree to that?"

"I'm sort of forcing him to." Wanderer chuckled. Lance looked around the room, noticing Fox once again.

"So, this chapter's over, right?"

"Correct."

"Good." He said, running up to Fox, kicking him into the air.

"LANCE!" Chiio screamed.

_All the complicated introductions belong to us...Not as catchy as I thought. _

_Anyhow, leave some dares people! We need at least one to get things started!_


	2. AND THIS IS POTATO!

Slowly, a boy trudged his way towards the cabin in the middle of nowhere, his buzz cut head glistening with sweat, his white t-shirt covered in stains, and his jeans covered in small drops of sweat his tall, thin body not used to traveling so far. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he let out a sigh of relief as he reached the door to the cabin.

"Finally. Made it." He said, in between breaths. "Goddamn, why is this place so far away?" The door to the cabin slowly opened, Wanderer in the doorway, looking at the boy.

"Oh, hello Alfred. Good to see you finally made it." Wanderer looked at his watch. "I called you about 3 hours ago though...Did you have trouble getting here or what?" Alfred cast him a slight glare.

"Naw, I just had to hitch up the old tractor and drove on over here." He said sarcastically, a slightly southern accent in his tone. "Then I had to get o'l yeller to point me to this here cabin right here, seein' as my eye's are about as useful as cow patty on a dirt road."

"Jeez, no need to be so sarcastic." Wanderer said jokingly, shaking his hand. "Seriously though, i'm glad you're here."

"Good to be here." Alfred said, shaking his hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world..Although it would be nice if the instructions to the place didn't just say 'Look for cabin on a hill'."

"Yeah sorry about that...Anyhow, come in." Wanderer said, letting Alfread into the cabin.

"So, how do we get to the ToD room this time? Is there a hallway in the closet, or what?"

"Uh, no, there's a box this time around.."

"..What?"

"Yeah, you just step inside the box," Wanderer said, opening the closet door, showing him the box, "And you're teleported there."

"Ah. So, less walking, great. Not entirely too creative though."

"Shush you and put your feet in the box already."

"Fine fine." He said, placing his feet inside the box, teleporting in a puff of smoke.

With a soft thud, Alfred landed on the mattress, looking around the empty hallway, a brown door in front of him.

"Hm..." Wanderer landed on the mattress behind him a few seconds later. "Wanderer, why are we in a hallway and not in the actual ToD room?"

"Safety reasons. If a dare's going on inside the room, you don't want to walk in during a dare, would you?"

"Depends what kind of dare..."

"Just get into the room. I need to go get something ready." Wanderer said, vanishing from sight. Alfred looked at the door in front of him, slowly pushing it open. Inside, he saw Chiio, talking with Toan, Xiao and Ruby, all of them smiling and laughing. He slowly walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hm, I would've thought Wanderer would be a tad bit more original with the room design..." He mumbled, looking around, when he spotted Fox,(who was still in his fox form), who was carrying a box of what appeared to be rolled crackers on his back. "Hey there Fox, whatchu doing?" Fox stared at him for a few seconds, before he quickly fled, the box of crackers bouncing on his back dangerously close to falling. "That was...odd to say the least."

"Oh hai Alfred!" Chiio said, noticing him and waving. "Glad to see you're back!"

"Hey." He said, waving back. "I'm not exactly back yet...I'm just a guest this chapter is all. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Lance is talking to Ungaga about something, not entirely sure what...'" She said, mumbling to herself. "Goro was talking to Osmond..I think Max is talking to Monica...and I haven't seen JJ all day actually."

"Hm, odd...What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just about my old story is all." She giggled. A loud alarm suddenly filled the room, the room tinting red.

"Dahell?" The ceiling of the room slowly opened up, a platform slowly dropping down. On it, Wanderer and JJ were standing, next to another person. He had golden yellow hair, fiery red eyes, a simple yellow t-shirt and a pair of black pants to match. However, what really stuck out from him were the various scars and cuts all through his arms and legs, some scars just under his eyes. He had a smirk on his face, and a pair of blue pulsing handcuffs on his wrists. He smirked at everyone as the platform reached the floor. JJ attached a yellow box like device to his shoulder and powering it on, a gold aura surrounding the person.

"Everyone...Say hello, to yellow 14." Wanderer said. "It wasn't easy getting him, but he's here.."

"Ah yes, quite a honor to be with you all." He said, a slight British accent to his voice. "I do however wish that I wasn't currently in handcuffs."

"You would've tried to escape again...like the last 3 times you did."

"Maybe, or maybe not." He chuckled. "Anyhow, I assume my dares have already been cast?"

"Yeah, I already informed them of it."

"Excellent."

"Wait what?" Chiio said, confused. "We haven't given any dares yet, what are you talking about Wanderer?"

"It's a need to know sort of situation Chiio, sorry." Wanderer said, shrugging.

"I also have some truths I wish to ask." Yellow said, a small smirk on his face. "Let's start with...Ungaga. Have you ever been attracted to Devia of the three sisters?"

Ungaga was silent for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat.

"No."

"...Uh, can you explain why?" Wanderer asked.

"Devia, was a peacekeeper between Mikara and Nagita, for her own benefit." He said calmly. "She did nothing to aid Mikara with the chores, despite her insistence on disliking the treatment she received. She did nothing to help aid her younger sister." He said, the calmness in his voice slightly wavering. "She just used Mikara no different than Nagita herself."

"What about physically?" Ungaga let out a soft sigh.

"Sadly, I was..." He shook his head. "My will wasn't strong, so I couldn't help myself to not be attracted to her body..."

"Hm.." Wanderer said. "I really don't think that being attracted to someone is being weak willed Ungaga."

"Agreed." Yellow said, nodding a bit. "Now, would one of you be so kind as to bring Paige into the room? I have a truth I wish to ask of her."

"JJ, go get her." Wanderer said, a door falling from the ceiling, landing mere inches away from JJ.

"What is this, Monsters Inc.?" JJ said sarcastically, walking through the door.

"And another day feeling like chopped liver." Alfred said dryly, shaking his head.

"Hm? What do you mean Alfred?" Chiio asked.

"Well, we're not really doing much, are we?" He said, gesturing to her and Lance. "I mean, as cohosts or even as guests, all we really do is stand around like in the old ToD. "

"I'll admit it's not the most fun." Chiio said, playing with a flower she had in her hands. "but the ToD's mainly focused on them." She said, gesturing to the cast. "Wanderer said he'll make it up to us this time around though, so be a tad bit patient."

"Maybe to you guys, but I think I have what, one more chapter before I have to leave for a long time."

"Then do something." She said, tossing the flower into the air. "No one said you have to stand around and be a statue."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, talk to the cast, eat a fruit, do something." She said, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry. I'm just a bit mad at Lance right now.."

"What happened?"

"He's been ignoring me." She let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"Hm...I'll go find out what's wrong, alright?"

"Thanks..." Alfred looked around the room, seeing Lance, standing still, his hood over his head. He walked over to him.

"Lance, you alright?" He asked, getting no response. "Lance?" He waved his hands in front of Lance, still earning no response. "What's your problem?" He pulled Lance's hood down. On Lance's head were a pair of strange looking headphones, one side colored orange, the other side colored blue. "Dahell?" He pulled the headphones off. "LANCE!"

"Sonuvawhore!" Lance said, falling backwards. "What the hell do you want?"

"How long have you been wearing these headphones?"

"Huh? For a while now, why?"

"Chiio has been trying to talk to you. She thinks you were ignoring her."

"...Crap." He mumbled, before standing up and running over to Chiio.

"Huh...He must be whipped pretty badly.." He chuckled, a sword flying inches close to his face.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"So, Wanderer. Explain to me why you sent JJ out to get Paige instead of just warping her as you did beforehand?" Yellow asked.

"Hm? Oh, several reasons." Wanderer replied. "One, it gives me a excuse to write about the cohosts during this time. Two, it allows more background stuff to occur, and finally, I wanted to give the ToD a more lively feel this time around. Having people instantly warp in kind of ruins that feel, you know?"

"I get ya..." He said, shaking his head. "Aren't you worried about prolonging your story though? It kind of ruins the feel of dares and such."

"I don't see how? If anything, it makes dares have more of an impact on both reader and cast. It also gives cohosts have more feeling, more life, instead of being statues that they were in the first one."

"Ah. Speaking of dares, how's Monica, Ruby and Osmond doing?"

"I think Monica's about to snap." He pointed to Monica, being poked by Osmond with a stick.

"Osmond, for the last freaking time, quit it!" She growled at him.

"Quit what?" He said, hiding his stick. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you fat rabbit. Now stop it!" She said, grabbing a nearby book and reading it. Osmond chuckled softly, before jabbing his stick at her head. "Go away!" She screeched.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He chuckled, bringing out a small radio from his pockets. He pressed a few buttons on it, and loud screeching began emitting from it. "Hehe." He put on a pair of headphones and chuckled. Monica clenched the book harder and harder, before she let out a exasperated growl and cut the radio in half with her sword.

"Stop. It. Now." She hissed, fire surrounding her hands.

"Nah, it's fun pissing you off." He said, pulling out yet another radio from his pockets, this one emanating loud screeches of cats, as well as several loud static filled bursts of screaming. With a low growl, Monica grabbed the radio from his hands, threw the book she had into his face, and light him on fire with a rather large fireball from her hands.

"Looks like she lost her dare. Pity, thought she wouldn't lose that quickly." Yellow said, a evil grin forming on his face.

"Monica, you incinerated him. You know what you have to do." Wanderer said, avoiding Monica's glare. "Hey don't glare at me, glare at yellow if anything." She huffed, before stomping over to Ruby, tapping her shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it dear?" Ruby asked. Monica's face turned redder and redder, before she wrapped her arms around Ruby, kissing her fiercely. "Mmph?!" She resisted for a while, before she slowly relaxed into the kiss, running her hands through Monica's hair. Everyone in the room turned to stare at them, Max actively taking pictures.

"Uh...well fuck." Wanderer said, scratching his head. "That went in a completely different direction then I expected..."

"Do things ever go the way you expect Wanderer?" Yellow asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shush. Anyhow, what the frick is taking JJ so goddamn long. It's been over 900 words since I sent him out."

"Breaking the 4th wall again I see."

"Quiet." The door JJ originally went through finally creaked open, Paige walking through it, dried tear streaks under her eyes. JJ walked slowly after her, closing the door behind him and looking quite uncomfortable. "JJ, what the hell took you so long?"

"Well..." He mumbled, shaking his head. "She was crying for a long time..."

"And?"

"I didn't want to interrupt her while she's crying..That's rude."

"...Rude? JJ, you single handedly killed more people in the last ToD than everyone else in this COMBINED, and now you're worried about being rude?"

"...Yep."

"...I seriously wonder why your mind changes chapter to chapter."

"Says the person writing this entire thing." Yellow said, smirking.

"Shut up. Ask your truth already."

"Ah, right." He turned to Paige, who was sniffling. "Paige, how long have you known Toan for?" Paige let out a small sniffle, before breaking down into fresh sobs. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Paige, Toan slowly walking towards her, concern etched into his face.

"Paige?" He asked. "What's wrong?" She let out slightly louder sobs, hiccuping.

"I-I've known Toan since we were kids.." She let out another sniffle. "We used to hang out a lot, play by the lake, chase each other around the village...When we grew older, we hung out a lot, by the lake, in the cave sometimes..." She let out a sad sigh. "When he left Norune village for his adventure...I felt extremely sad..."

"Paige..."

"Sometimes he would visit the village...but he never talked to me once...It was like I didn't matter anymore..." Tear began to flow down her cheeks once again. "It was when he was gone...I realized how much I..." She went silent, wiping her tears away. "I...I wrote a letter...Telling him how I felt about him, how much I missed him, how much I wish he would talk to me and left it under his door...The next day...I found my letter, shredded to pieces outside his house...flowing in the wind..." She started to sob hysterically, before leaving the room via the door she came in from.

"Paige!" Toan shouted, running after her.

"Hm..." Wanderer said. "That seems rather odd...Toan wouldn't just ignore her. Hell, he risked his life saving her from that falling windmill..."

"Why wouldn't he talk to her then?" Chiio asked, concerned.

"Hm..I'm not entirely sure myself.."

"It was that stupid cat-thing." Goro said with a huff.

"What? You mean Xiao?"

"Yea. She's dragged Toan away from any girl he looks at for more then 5 seconds during our adventure."

"Why?"

"I don't freaking know, I'm not a cat thing!" He huffed, walking away from them.

"Hm...I'm going to go find Xiao and ask her myself." Wanderer said, looking around the room. He spotted Xiao on the floor, her ears lowered, and her hugging her legs. "Xiao? What's wrong?" She stayed silent. He poked her ears, earning a loud sigh.

"Xiao feels bad."

"Why?"

"...Xiao did something bad.."

"What did you do?"

"...Xiao made Master ignore Paige.."

"Why?"

"Xiao was afraid she would lose Master.." She hid her face. "So Xiao scared anyone who tried to get near Master, and dragged Master away from anyone she could..."

"...Xiao, did you rip Paige's letter to Toan?" She stayed silent, before nodding her head slowly.

"Xiao didn't want to lose Master...Xiao's so sorry." She sniffled.

"It's not me you have to be sorry to..." He stood up, pointing to the door that led to Norune Village. "Go apologize to Toan and Paige." She whimpered.

"But Master will be mad at Xiao."

"I don't think he will. I think he loves you too much to stay mad at you." She let out a soft whimper, before heading through the door.

"That's awfully nice of you." Yellow said, a bit of sarcasm lacing his voice. "Usually you enjoy seeing them suffer."

"...Not when it hits too close to home yellow." Wanderer said, staring at the door. "We still have some truths and dares, I'll just give them theirs later."

* * *

Slowly, Toan walked through Norune village, looking for Paige. The usually active village was quiet this night, not a single light on in any of the houses, except for Paige's who second floor light was lit. He looked at the light for a few seconds, before slowly heading inside. He looked around, seeing no sign of Pike. He slowly headed up the stairs, some sobbing reaching his ears halfway through. He couldn't help but feel guilt. He reached the top of the stairs, Paige laying across her bed, sobbing into a pillow.

"Paige.."

"Go away..." She sniffled, burying her head deeper into the pillow.

"Paige, I want to talk..." She sat up on her bed, a slight glare pointed towards Toan's direction.

"Oh so now you want to talk." She said, a hint of bitterness and sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Paige...I'm sorry. I never meant to ignore you. I was just so busy, with the dungeons and saving the world and all.."

"And you couldn't take 5 minutes to drop by and say hello at least once?"

"..."

"I know you were saving the world. I know, you were busy in the dungeons and helping everyone. But damnit, I worry to hell about you!" She screamed. "I never know if one day you're not going to come back or not!"

"...I'm sorry.." He wrapped her in a soft hug. She began to sob into his shoulders, staining his signature orange poncho.

"Why did you ignore my letter?" She whispered.

"I didn't get any letter from you..." He said, a bit of doubt in his voice. 'Did I?' Soft footsteps suddenly echoed through the house, followed by a gentle meow.

"Master?" Xiao's voice came up from below. "Are you in here?"

"Upstairs Xiao." She slowly made her way up the stairs, her ears being the first thing spotted by both. She let out a soft whimper as she saw Toan hugging Paige.

"Master...Xiao has to confess something..."

"What is it?"

"Xiao...Xiao...tore up...Paige's letter." She said slowly, taking breathes between words.

"What?" Toan said, a look of shock across his face. 'I expected Goro, or even Ruby...but Xiao?'

"Why did you do that?" Paige shrieked, a look of anger crossing her face for but a second, Xiao whimpering.

"Xiao...Xiao was afraid she would lose Master.." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Xiao is sorry..." She began to weep, tears falling down her cheeks. Silence filled the room for but a few seconds, before Toan stood up, and gave Xiao a gentle hug.

"It's alright Xiao..." He pulled her onto Paige's bed, sitting her next to Paige. "Paige...Can you please tell me what was in the letter?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what the letter said?"

"Um..." Paige started, a blush rising on her cheeks. It didn't help that Xiao licked her cheeks. "Geh! Don't do that!"

"Eep!" Xiao shrieked, hiding behind Toan. "Xiao is sorry...Xiao was curious.."

"Please don't do that..." Paige said quietly. "It tickles and feels a bit weird."

"Paige? Uh...about the letter?"

"Right...Um...I'll tell you what it said later..."

"Huh?"

"Just...Later, okay?" She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Why not now?"

"Because..."

"Please, just tell me."

"No..Just drop it Toan..." She said, a small blush returning to her face.

"I really want to know...Please Paige."

"It said that I love you!" She screamed. "HAPPY?"

The room instantly fell silent, followed by a sigh coming fromToan.

"Paige..." Toan said, shattering the silence. "I'm sorry...I just don't feel the same way about you anymore.." A small sniffle was her response, followed by tears flowing down, followed by sobbing. He stayed silent for a few seconds, before he hugged her close, gently kissing her cheeks. "Please don't cry...I'll find someone better, someone who'll stay, someone who will love you with all their heart...Please, don't cry.."

"Toan..."

"I promise, i'll find someone. I don't care if it takes me a hundred years, i'll find someone for you..." He hugged her tighter. "I don't want to see you sad anymore..."

"O-okay..." She hiccuped. "Thank you..."

"Master? How will you find someone for Paige?" Xiao asked, licking Paige's cheeks again, much to the annoyance of paige.

"Hm...Oh, I know!"

* * *

"Alright, so we managed to get Max's dare done already...Seriously, how long does it take to make 3 freaking hotdogs?" Wanderer said. "It's a hotdog bun with meat in the middle, how freaking hard is that?"

"Well it would be easier if you explained how this room worked a tad bit better." Chiio said, tossing the chef's hat on her head away.

"How hard is it to understand? You imagine something and it appears in front of you. Bam!" Wanderer said, shaking his head.

"Hey Wanderer, it looks like Toan's back." Yellow said dryly. "And with a lack of scratches...disappointing." Toan, Paige, and Xiao walked towards Wanderer, all of them looking a tad bit nervous.

"Oh hey guys...Paige, what the hell are you doing here, there's nothing left for you this chapter?"

"She wants to join the main cast instead of being a forgettable character." A deadly silence suddenly filled the room.

"...Is she on any form of crack right now?"

"Huh? No...Not that I know of,"

"Then why the hell would she want to join the main cast?"

"B-because..." Paige started. "I want to stay near Toan...to make sure he's okay...And he said I can meet some interesting people..." Wanderer scratched his head, sighing.

"Paige, I'm going to be blunt with you. Being in the main cast means you're going to get a lot of dares. Dares that you HAVE to do. Truths that you HAVE to answer honestly. While you're a forgettable character, you don't get a lot of the worst dares or truths...Are you sure you want to risk that?"

"I-if Toan can do it, so can I." Wanderer sighed, scratching his head, bringing out a parchment and a pen.

"Sign next to the X." He said, giving the pen to her. She stared at the parchment, before signing it. The parchment burst into flames shortly afterwards. "Welcome to the main cast, and welcome to hell." He said almost sadly. "Anyhow, Toan, answer this question. 'Do you get bored of your mom?'"

"Huh?" He asked, scratching his head. "Why would I be bored of my mom? She helped raise me, take care of me, and did a lot of things for me she never had to. How can you get bored of your parents?"

"I honestly don't know..." Wanderer said. "Also, you have a date with a tiger." The floor under Toan opened up, and he screamed as he fell down the chute.

"Toan!" Paige screamed, trying to follow after, the floor sealing shut.

"Right, Paige you need to get a bit familiar with the rules." Wanderer said, giving her a book. It had the word "Rules" written in blood on the cover. "Xiao, do you realize you're a demi-human?"

"What's a demi-human?"

"It's someone who's part human."

"Oh...then yes, Xiao knew for a while she wasn't human."

"Alright." He said, throwing a pogo-stick at Xiao.

"Nya? What's this?"

"It's a pogo-stick. You get on it and jump and it makes you jump even higher."

"Oh...what does Xiao need it for?"

"You need to do a backflip on it..."

"Oh...How?"

"...Just pretend you're doing a backflip while on a pogo-stick." She carefully climbed onto the pogo-stick, slowly picking up jumping power. "While you do that, I need to ask some truths to Monica and Max..." He said, walking over to both of them. "Max, how did it feel like to travel through time?"

"Uh...It felt like my body was full of energy one second, and the next it was all gone.."

"Sounds boring, Monica why is your hair red?"

"...Because my mom was a redhead..?"

"Alright, and that's the end of this chapter." Wanderer said, taking a deep breath. "Goddamn that was a lot of words."

"Wait, no!" Osmond said, throwing a wrench to the floor. "It can't be over now! I was so close to making Ruby snap!"

"Well, you failed. And you know what that means!"

"Pity, I expected you to actually succeed this time Osmond.." Yellow said, a button appearing on the table in front of him. "Ta, ta." He pressed the button, Osmond teleporting in a blinding beam of yellow.

"You're twisted, I hope you know that."

"Perhaps, but not as twisted as you."

"Touche...and where the hell is fox?"

_bleh! That took way way way too long to write. This simple chapter turned from 1000 words to 3000 words e.e Most of it is just filler and stuff though D: Hope you guys enjoyed it though!_


End file.
